


we'll build our fortress here

by sabrina_il (marina)



Series: A Domestic Arrangement [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes to teach at Charles' school, part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll build our fortress here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mala_ptica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/gifts).



“You should teach German,” Charles said, looking at Erik over the chessboard.

“I should teach French,” Erik countered. “It would be far more useful for the students.”

Charles shook his head. “German. Don’t tell me you don’t miss it.”

Erik looked up from the conundrum facing his bishop. “Yes, I miss having someone to speak it with, not teaching teenagers the difference between auf wiedersehen and bitte schön.”

“ _I_ can teach French,” Charles said. “You take German.”

Erik had to laugh. “You most _certainly_ can’t.”

Charles tried to disguise his blush with an exasperated eyeroll.

“It’s all right,” Erik said, looking back at the board. “Some people have no knack for languages, even with the best education money can buy.” After a few more moments of consideration Erik played his rook. It was risky, but he was two games ahead of Charles anyway, he could afford the gamble.

“You could convince me to alternate,” Erik said, when Charles sank into his thoughts.

Charles gave him a look of abject horror.

“It wouldn’t necessarily be a disaster,” Erik insisted.

“I think that sentence is testament enough for why we should do it,” Charles said. “Check,” he added, moving his knight.

Erik frowned. His daring had apparently come at a price.

“I thought of another class you could teach,” Charles said, as Erik calculated moves in his head.

“Really,” Erik said, without looking up from the board.

“Yes,” Charles said. “Jewish heritage.”

Erik’s brain came to a grinding halt. He looked up.

“You could pause over common rites and rituals, in particular,” Charles went on. “Family customs, holiday traditions.” Charles had a mischievous look. Erik hated himself for finding it so attractive. “Weddings, bar mitzvas. Circumcision.”

“This is officially the worst - and most disturbing - attempt at flirtation I’ve ever seen,” Erik said, leaning back in his chair.

Charles smiled. “You didn’t know me during my first few years at Cambridge.”

“True,” Erik said. Charles’ ability to be terrible at flirting could never be overestimated.

“You’ve lost the game,” Charles said, gesturing at the board. “Let’s do something more invigorating with the rest of our evening?”

“I didn’t lose,” Erik said. “I could have beaten you, in the end. But... I’ll agree to a draw.”

“A draw, then,” Charles agreed.

*

  
Art by Umino-aka-Morskaya [on deviantart](http://umino-aka-morskaya.deviantart.com/art/Eric-x-Charles-214321486).


End file.
